pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine's Typewriters
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * (Slaughter Mode) * (Slaughter Mode)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 13.6.5 - Valentine's Day Update|efficiency/_damage = 35 (max)|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 100/100|mobility = 110|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = Valentine's Typewriters Up1|theme = Valentine's Day/Gangster themed|cost = 250 (Initally) 30 (Each upgrade)|level_required = Level 12}} The Valentine's Typewriters '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.6.5 Valentine's Day Update. It can be upgraded to the Valentine's Typewriters Up1. Appearance They are a pair of bloodied submachine guns. Each one has a bloodied wooden stock connected to the receiver. It has a wooden pistol grip, a drum magazine, and a wooden handguard. It also features iron sights with a short barrel and a muzzle. When entering Slaughter Mode, the screen turns greyish-red. Strategy The weapons deal massive damage and is paired with a high rate of fire, capacity, and decent mobility. It also has the ability to have the user enter Slaughter Mode, which increases the reloading speed and the damage for a limited time. Tips * Use this to spray down enemies at medium or close range, strife while firing to avoid getting hit by their attacks. * These weapons are efficient during close ranged battles. Shooting players that are distant, however, is quite difficult. ** If firing at long range, try firing in bursts. * Reload after each engagement, as its ammo capacity can be lacking. * Aim at center mass to increase the chance of a hit. ** Do not worry of not hitting any headshots, the fire rate and damage can destroy enemies in a short amount of time. * When entering Slaughter Mode, try to rush towards any enemy to add to more time to Slaughter Mode. Counters * Attack users at long range. * Try sneaking up on the user and use a melee weapon to quickly kill them, * Try to pick off its users from long ranges or with area damage weapons. * Keep moving and make it difficult to get hit by it's users. Attributes * '''Automatic * 'Slaughter Mode: '''Activates when killing 4 enemies within a 3 second time period. ** '''Damage Boost: '''Increases damage by 8% for 6 seconds. ** '''Reload Boost: '''Increases reload speed by 20% for 6 seconds. Upgrades Valentine's Typewriters Up1 Theme Valentine's Day/Gangster themed. Supported Maps * Heaven Garden * Warehouse Assault Weapon Setups This weapon is really effective when paired with a high damaging weapon such as the Solar Powered Cannon, as it can finish off damaged enemies quickly with its high rate of fire. Trivia * They are based off the ''Thompson submachine gun, which are commonly referred to as a Chicago Typewriter. ** They seem to be based off of the M1928A1 variant with a 50 round drum magazine, however in real life, the M1928A1 doesn't accept drum magazines. ** The name and the weapon refers to the ''Saint Valentine's Day Massacre ''during the Prohibition Era, where the same weapon was used. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Damage Boost Category:Reload Boost Category:Themed